meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy Game 003
8:56:21 PM Kate: Cairo, February 1922. After a very interesting dinner and an even more interesting after-dinner drink, Felix Cray finds himself in bed with a very attractive Russian countess. It's probably pretty dark, and it's chilly, too--it gets cold here at night. Nevertheless, Felix was likely able to tell by touch that her back is covered in scars. If he *doesn't* want to talk to her that night, we will skip ahead in time. 9:03:41 PM Felix: So. What shall we talk about now? 9:05:18 PM Kate: Countess: Ah, but you were the one who wanted to change the subject. 9:06:01 PM Felix: How long have you been in the excavation business? Is this your first? 9:07:31 PM Kate: Countess: This is my first. 9:08:12 PM Kate: She moves a bit closer to him; apparently she is one of those who likes to be held. Or it's just the cold; it is pretty cold. 9:09:23 PM Felix: Felix puts an arm around her. "What do you do when you're not funding excavations, then?" 9:10:57 PM Kate: Countess: I take care of my money; I travel a great deal. I become bored and seek to alleviate the boredom. 9:11:39 PM Felix: Ah, Wanderlust. That I can understand. 9:13:44 PM Kate: Countess: You never asked if I was married. 9:16:22 PM Felix: I suppose I didn't. You don't wear a ring. 9:16:23 PM Kate: Her eyes are just visible in the dim light; she looks amused. 9:16:41 PM Kate: Countess: I dislike rings extremely. I was married. 9:16:56 PM Felix: What happened to your husband? 9:17:16 PM Kate: Countess: He died. A fall down the stairs. 9:17:40 PM Felix: Felix looks at her. "How much older than you was he?" 9:18:51 PM Kate: Countess: An astute guess. Only fifteen years. 9:19:53 PM Felix: I've read that such arrangements aren't uncommon among noble-types. 9:21:01 PM Kate: Countess: They are not. And he was very wealthy. I suppose I was more mercenary then. 9:22:57 PM Felix: Well, my condolences. 9:23:48 PM Kate: Countess: It was hardly a loss. He drank. 9:24:25 PM Felix: Well, withdrawn, then. 9:26:20 PM Kate: Countess: I prefer my freedom. 9:26:26 PM Kate: She kisses him on the shoulder. 9:26:36 PM Felix: I prefer your freedom, too. 9:28:04 PM Kate: She laughs. 9:28:19 PM Kate: Countess: It can be difficult. 9:28:28 PM Felix: Freedom? 9:28:40 PM Kate: Countess: Yes. So many people want my money, you see. 9:29:09 PM Felix: I see. Lots of suitors? 9:30:09 PM Kate: She nods. 9:31:23 PM Felix: The only interest I have in your money is as an employee. 9:32:20 PM Kate: Countess: I suspected that. Your family has its own money; you hardly need mine. 9:32:51 PM Felix: I like going my own way, I always have. 9:34:22 PM Kate: Countess: As does your sister. 9:34:55 PM Felix: Yes. Eventually she'll have to choose between her freedom and our father's money, though. 9:34:59 PM Kate: Countess: Of course, one can get away with more as a beautiful young girl. 9:36:58 PM Felix: How did you meet her, anyway? 9:39:03 PM Kate: Countess: I can't remember. I believe it was in some sort of casino. 9:39:36 PM Kate: Countess: She is much cleverer than she wishes people to know. 9:42:55 PM Kate: Countess: At first I thought I would take care of her; then it slowly became clear that she is quite capable of discarding unworthy men on her own. 9:43:09 PM Felix: Felix smiles. "Good." 9:44:40 PM Kate: Countess: I myself prefer to choose wisely. 9:45:15 PM Felix: That doesn't bode well for me, then, does it? 9:46:17 PM Kate: Countess: No? I suspect you will grow bored with me quickly. 9:48:35 PM Felix: I don't know about that, Countess Yelena. 9:49:20 PM Kate: She smiles a little bit, in the darkness. "I suspect staid society ladies are not your stock in trade." 9:50:32 PM Felix: Staid society ladies don't venture into the Valley of Kings to see if they lived another life. 9:52:12 PM Kate: Countess: Perhaps you don't know enough ladies, then. 9:54:32 PM Felix: I'm only concerned with one at the moment. 9:54:56 PM Kate: Countess: I would hesitate to introduce you to others in any case. 10:02:28 PM Felix: Felix smiles. "I like the nights in Egypt." 10:03:52 PM Kate: Countess: I do as well. They seem better with company, yes? 10:04:34 PM Felix: They really do. 10:06:06 PM Kate: Countess: We should sleep, I suppose. It will be a long day tomorrow. 10:06:52 PM Felix: Indeed. 10:09:14 PM Kate: Countess: We go up the Nile, to the excavation site, by boat. It is a shame your sister did not bring a beau after all, I am sure it will be very romantic. 10:10:23 PM Felix: So what do you think of these missing artifacts that the archaelogists were talking about? 10:11:20 PM Kate: Countess: I don't know. That is a mystery, and an intriguing one. I think we will all have to rely on you to sort it out. 10:14:29 PM Felix: I'll do what I can. 10:16:37 PM Kate: Countess: I will put my faith in you. 10:17:21 PM Felix: Felix pulls her into him. "I'll see that it's not mislaid." 10:21:03 PM Kate: She snuggles close. "I cannot imagine it will be." 10:23:49 PM Felix: ((Probably a good time to fastforward to morning!)) 10:24:52 PM Kate: Indeed. 10:25:11 PM Kate: The Countess is gone when Felix wakes up, though he can still smell her perfume a little bit. 10:27:12 PM Felix: Felix gets dressed and cleaned up! 10:29:04 PM Kate: Easily done. There's a knock on the door. 10:30:14 PM Felix: Felix goes and answers it! 10:31:07 PM Kate: It's a stranger! 10:32:10 PM Kate: To be specific, it's a very pretty young woman with dark hair in a short bob, a pair of glasses and a smart grey dress. She has a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other. "Mr. Felix Cray?" 10:32:36 PM Felix: That's me. Can I help you? 10:34:27 PM Kate: Woman: Do you believe in ancient Egyptian curses? 10:34:48 PM Felix: Oh, right, I heard about you. 10:36:36 PM Kate: Woman: Oh, you have? But have you heard about the curse? 10:36:59 PM Felix: I have, yes. 10:37:44 PM Kate: Woman: And what do you think? 10:38:21 PM Felix: Definitely interesting. I don't think it's true, though. 10:38:39 PM Kate: Woman: You don't think it's true? What about the reports of disappearances from the dig site? 10:41:14 PM Felix: What's your name, miss? 10:41:57 PM Kate: Woman: I'm Miss Violet Grant. I'm a freelance journalist. 10:42:45 PM Felix: Miss Grant, I think there are plenty of explanations rooted firmly in the the natural before we have to start worrying about the supernatural. 10:43:44 PM Kate: Woman: Oh, really? 10:44:03 PM Kate: Woman: A woman and two men disappear and you don't think that's unusual? 10:44:30 PM Kate: Woman: Are you aware of the history of Countess Yusupov, who's financing the expedition? 10:48:28 PM Felix: Ahhh. So this is less about warning us about the curse and more about muckraking, is it? 10:49:58 PM Kate: Woman: Well if I can't get one story! A girl's got to eat, Mr. Cray. And you have to admit, it's very *odd* for some high-hat countess to go muck in the dirt in Egypt. 10:50:50 PM Felix: Have you thought about going to Paris? All kinds of news up there. Like that fella that cooked all those women. Awful stuff, but not supernatural. 10:51:34 PM Felix: As for the three missing people, maybe someone shouting about a curse scared them off? 10:52:36 PM Kate: Grant: Maybe the two Egyptian workers, sure, I'll buy that. But a German lady scholar? One who told me days before she didn't believe in curses? 10:53:44 PM Felix: Sometimes there's a gulf between what people say and what the believe, Miss Grant. 10:54:22 PM Kate: Grant: Hoo, boy, not with this one. You couldn't get her to shut up about how irrational it all was. Made for some great quotes, too. 10:54:35 PM Kate: Grant: Come on, Mr. Cray, help me out. Just a word or two for the paper. 10:54:57 PM Kate: Grant: Or have you fallen under the spell of the exotic countess too? 10:56:37 PM Felix: I've gotta eat too, miss Grant. I'm not about to queer this job by blabbing to a reporter. 10:56:49 PM Kate: ((Oh man, this wasn't even a murder! Not really! He was hitting his wife, the dude was totally within his rights to bash his skull in with a poker! He was beating his wife!)) 10:57:14 PM Kate: Grant: I can quote you on that, right? We *could* make a deal, you know. 10:58:22 PM Felix: No, you can't quote me on anything. 10:58:47 PM Kate: Grant: Now that's not fair, Mr. Cray, that's not fair at all. You never said off the record and I know I sure didn't. 10:58:51 PM Kate: Grant: How about this, how about this. 10:59:08 PM Kate: Grant: I won't use anything you've just given me if, if. *If* you make me a promise. 11:00:30 PM Felix: Felix watches her through his single eye! 11:03:05 PM Kate: Grant: On my word as a reporter. 11:03:24 PM Kate: Grant: You promise not to talk to any other reporters. 11:04:06 PM Felix: I don't even want to talk to you. What paper are you with, anyway? 11:04:58 PM Kate: Grant: I'm not, Mr. Cray, I'm a freelancer. I sell my work, that's why it's got to be exclusive, see? Promise me you won't talk to any other reporters and I won't use this. 11:07:01 PM Felix: Fine. Like I said, I don't even want to talk to you. 11:08:12 PM Kate: Grant: That means you're not my source. How about dinner? Off the record. 11:10:12 PM Kate: She closes her notebook and puts her pen in a pocket. 11:12:13 PM Felix: Felix rubs his eyes. "I promise I won't talk to any other reporters. I'm pretty booked up, though. Maybe in a few days we can do dinner." 11:12:49 PM Kate: Grant: Mmm, when you're halfway down the Nile? You can't get rid of me that easily, Mr. Cray. 11:15:33 PM Felix: When we get back, then. I apologize if I was a bit rude. I'm not a fella that's used to watching what he's saying. 11:17:11 PM Kate: Grant: Mmm. Well, everything between us is entirely off the record. And I expect I'll be seeing you before you get back. I have my ways. 11:18:01 PM Felix: I bet you do, Miss Grant. 11:18:59 PM Kate: Grant: So maybe I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. And don't worry--I won't have to pester you for information then. 11:19:13 PM Felix: Felix raises an eyebrow. 11:19:16 PM Kate: She grins like the cat that ate the canary. 11:19:40 PM Kate: Grant: Well, if you were a source I couldn't see you socially. 11:19:56 PM Kate: Grant: There's lines even I don't cross, Mr. Cray. I'll see you soon. Count on it. 11:20:03 PM Kate: She walks away, humming. 11:23:21 PM Felix: Felix sighs and closes the door! 11:23:49 PM Kate: There's another knock! 11:23:59 PM Felix: Felix opens it again! 11:27:11 PM Kate: This time it's Celestine, who gives him a hug. "The funniest thing, Felix, the little German girl who was the artist has come back! So she's going to take pictures and I'll do the drawing." 11:27:40 PM Felix: She did? Where did she go? 11:29:11 PM Kate: Celestine: She said she was lost! Can you believe it! But it's all right, she's a sweetheart. 11:30:30 PM Felix: Well, good! 11:31:27 PM Kate: Celestine: Are you packed? What did you bring? 11:32:12 PM Felix: Not much. I never really unpacked, and I tend to travel light. Pistol, some ammo, clothes, my saber, couple of knives. 11:36:21 PM Kate: Celestine: Well, good. Are you ready? Should we go and get breakfast? 11:36:56 PM Felix: Felix nods! "Good idea." 11:39:55 PM Felix: Felix goes with his sister to get breakfast! Since they're likely not to get nice breakfasts for awhile. 11:41:48 PM Kate: Indeed. 11:42:36 PM Kate: Celestine sweeps downstairs with Felix, and they meet the others at a big table downstairs. Most of them seem to be partway through the meal already. The Countess has apparently finished; and David has obviously just started. 11:43:04 PM Kate: David: That damned reporter is lurking about. I don't know why Shepheard's doesn't throw her out. 11:43:57 PM Felix: Felix looks around. Is Hilde here? 11:44:54 PM Kate: Hilde is. She's about halfway through a plate of eggs and toast. 11:45:04 PM Kate: Celestine: Well one can't simply throw ladies out. 11:45:10 PM Kate: David: That's not a lady, that's a reporter. 11:45:29 PM Kate: O'Malley: Don't reckon Shepheard's sees it that way. 11:46:03 PM Felix: She accosted me at my door a little bit ago. 11:46:10 PM Kate: David glowers. 11:46:16 PM Kate: Paul: ... what did you say? 11:46:33 PM Felix: Nothing. 11:48:45 PM Felix: She asked me about the curse and all that stuff. 11:48:51 PM Kate: Paul: Oh Lord. 11:49:00 PM Kate: Hilde: There is no such thing as curses. 11:49:21 PM Felix: I know. I told her as much. 11:50:37 PM Kate: David: So you *did* say something? 11:50:42 PM Kate: David: Damn the woman! 11:50:59 PM Kate: O'Malley: Now now, son, there's ladies present, can the profanity! 11:51:04 PM Kate: David just glowers. 11:51:33 PM Felix: I advised her that there were plenty of normal, mortal explanations for horrible things before we go fishing for supernatural explanations. 11:51:47 PM Kate: David: Well just you wait, she'll blow it out of proportion. 11:52:29 PM Felix: Felix shrugs, and eats! 11:53:15 PM Kate: He feels a foot creep up and rest against his under the table. 11:53:54 PM Felix: Felix nudges the foot! 11:55:04 PM Kate: It pats his foot and then recedes! 11:55:50 PM Felix: ((I'm picturing a flirty disembodied foot!(( 11:55:57 PM Kate: It's certainly flirty! 11:56:10 PM Kate: It's probably attached to someone at the table, and most likely not Celestine, unless she's got the wrong foot. 11:56:28 PM Kate: Which is also possible! It's a round table. 11:57:31 PM Kate: Countess: I have never had to deal with the press before. Perhaps it would be best to speak with her directly. 11:57:54 PM Kate: David: No. You don't know this Grant female, she's an unholy terror. 11:59:17 PM Kate: The Countess looks at Felix. "What do you think?" 12:03:17 AM Felix: She's a freelancer. Her job is to sell stories to papers. She doesn't eat unless she can sell a story. I think you should give her a story. 12:03:34 AM Kate: Countess: And then she would owe us a favor, yes? 12:03:47 AM Kate: David: You give her an inch and she will take a hundred miles, you wait and see. 12:05:08 AM Felix: I think she'd be less of a nuisance if we gave her something. 12:05:49 AM Kate: Paul: I really don't think.... 12:06:40 AM Kate: Countess: Then I will find her, and speak to her before we leave. You need to pick up your ... precious cargo, do you not, Mr. Driscoll. 12:07:04 AM Kate: Paul looks at his plate, and pushes a remaining piece of egg around on it. "... yes." 12:07:19 AM Kate: Countess: Then I have time. 12:07:32 AM Kate: Celestine: And *I* want to go buy a motorcycle. 12:07:43 AM Kate: Hilde: And I must get some supplies, the proper kinds of film. 12:09:14 AM Felix: When do you hope to leave? 12:10:59 AM Kate: Countess: Two hours. Meet us at the docks. Unless you prefer to come along with someone. 12:14:00 AM Felix: I really don't have a heck of a lot to do myself. I never unpacked when I got here. 12:14:54 AM Kate: Countess: You may stay with me if you like. Or with your sister. 12:15:06 AM Kate: Celestine: Oh no he doesn't go with me! He'll only try to talk me out of it. 12:15:35 AM Kate: Paul: I would go with you, Miss Cray, but we really do have some important errands-- 12:15:49 AM Kate: Celestine: Nonsense, I'm perfectly capable of making a simple purchase on my own! 12:17:18 AM Felix: Felix smiles. "You got your mind set. I wouldn't dare try to talk you out of anything." 12:19:16 AM Kate: Celestine: Still! I don't need any of you men around. I'm not some fragile flower, you know. 12:20:22 AM Kate: The Countess smiles. "Of course not. Mr. Cray may go where he wishes, and with whom. You may do the same." 12:26:57 AM Felix: Felix finishes his breakfast. "Do you need any help with anything, Countess?" 12:29:28 AM Kate: Countess: That depends; are you very good at packing? 12:29:35 AM Kate: ((Got cocoa-coffee. Decaf, of course.)) 12:30:36 AM Felix: ((I got ice cream!)) 12:30:49 AM Felix: I wouldn't say I was *very* good. 12:32:07 AM Kate: She smiles. "It is your decision. I could, I suppose, have a maid pack for me." 12:32:43 AM Felix: I would be glad to help you. 12:33:14 AM Kate: Countess: Then we ought to begin. 12:33:42 AM Kate: She stands up; the three men at the table also stand up, as is polite, and she nods to them; they nod back. 12:35:19 AM Felix: Felix stands up with her! 12:35:39 AM Kate: Countess: This way. 12:36:46 AM Felix: Felix follows her! 12:36:49 AM Kate: She sweeps out, which, considering she's wearing kind of a cute little modern dress, isn't an easy feat! 12:37:58 AM Kate: She leads him down a couple of hallways and into (presumably) her own hotel room--a room more spacious than his own and with a sort of sittingroom-parlour, with the bedroom through another door. 12:38:41 AM Felix: Nice room. 12:39:31 AM Kate: Countess: I have found it so. There will be less luxury on the dig, I am aware, but I am bringing a maid and a few local women to serve as well. 12:40:02 AM Kate: She tugs out a big trunk and opens the lid. "One becomes dependent on others." 12:43:10 AM Felix: For what? 12:44:11 AM Kate: Countess: To live. One becomes accustomed to being surrounded by servants, who make one's life easier. 12:44:55 AM Felix: It can go the other way, too. I've gotten used to doing for myself. 12:48:07 AM Kate: Countess: Then perhaps I ought to be assisting you. 12:48:12 AM Kate: She opens a wardrobe. 12:49:23 AM Felix: Felix smiles. "So, how can I help." 12:50:47 AM Kate: She turns and smiles back. "You did not come here to help me pack, did you?" 12:51:28 AM Felix: Well, help you pack, help you with anything else you might need help with. 12:53:17 AM Kate: She raises an eyebrow. "Anything?" 12:56:24 AM Felix: Well. You know, within reason. I can't turn into a pile of soft-shelled crabs, for instance. 12:57:20 AM Kate: Countess: I would be disappointed if you did. What do you consider reasonable? 1:01:45 AM Felix: Packing. Carrying things around. Testing the stress-bearing capacity of your bed. Just, you know, for science. 1:03:07 AM Kate: She laughs. "By jumping on it or through other means?" 1:05:24 AM Felix: Both of them sound pretty fun, but I wasn't thinking about jumping. 1:07:02 AM Kate: Countess: It is likely too early in the morning to jump. 1:09:15 AM Kate: Countess: Not for other things, however. 1:09:58 AM Felix: We'll have to try other means, first, then. 1:12:33 AM Kate: Countess: I like the way you think. 1:14:53 AM Felix: Felix grins. 1:15:31 AM Kate: Countess: We may shock the good reverend. 1:16:27 AM Felix: Why, is he going to be in the room? 1:17:17 AM Kate: She laughs. "Of course not. However, I do not generally make a practice of hiding my lovers. ... I am discreet, as is decent, of course." 1:20:49 AM Felix: Well, the reverend wil have to attend to himself. 1:22:27 AM Kate: She puts her arms around his neck and looks up at him. "It is true he is not married either. Everyone seems quite in love with your sister. I am afraid I am become dowdy beside her." 1:23:36 AM Felix: I ntoiced that. Good thing she can take care of herself, otherwise I'd have to be beating up your employees. 1:24:43 AM Kate: Countess: And many other men besides. 1:27:14 AM Felix: Yes. And that just sounds exhausting. 1:29:57 AM Kate: Countess: I can find other ways to exhaust you. 1:30:06 AM Felix: How kind of you. 1:31:59 AM Kate: She kisses him! 1:32:13 AM Felix: He kisses her back. 1:32:57 AM Kate: Probably curtain there! And we're done for the night. Category:Mummy Game Category:Logs